I'll catch the stars for you
by Red Candies
Summary: Quand les adultes sont arrivés sur Terre, ils s'attendaient à tout. Mais Abby n'était pas prête à retrouver des squelettes brûlés sans avoir de nouvelle de sa fille. Elle n'était pas non plus prête à découvrir un Kane compatissant... OS post 1x13. Kabby.


Bonjour bonsoir ! Voici mon premier OS sur The 100. J'ai décidé d'écrire du Kane/Abby, puisque les fan fictions sur ce ship manquent, et que moi je les aime. Je ne sais pas trop si cela va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je suis ouverte à tout !

Bien sûr, je ne touche rien en écrivant cela, je ne connais ni le cast, ni les scénaristes... malheureusement ! Cet OS m'appartient néanmoins, et aimerai être prévenue en cas d'une publication ailleurs. Rating ouvert à tout public. OS situé après la fin de la saison 1.  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

_**OS. **_**\- ****I'll c****atch the stars for you.**

Le soleil, l'eau, le sol. Toutes ces nouvelles odeurs et sensations me fascinaient, je ne savais plus où regarder, que toucher. Des couleurs jusque là inconnues se révélaient à mes yeux émerveillés. Toute notre station était sortie, il y avait très peu de blessés et, désormais, une dizaine d'adultes admiraient la Terre pour la première fois. Nous étions comparables à des enfants tant nous étions émerveillés. J'observais mes collègues, un à un. Nous étions libres, sur une Terre habitable. Libres grâce à une personne restée là-haut. Mon coeur se serra en pensant à Jaha coincé sur l'Arche. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il ne pouvait pas nous rejoindre, et il pouvait avoir de l'oxygène pour quelques semaines seulement. Pourtant, il nous avait contactés à notre arrivée sur Terre et, comme une idiote, je lui avais décrit cette belle planète, oubliant pendant quelques instants qu'il ne verrait jamais ces magnifiques paysages. Une larme s'échappa de mes yeux, s'écrasant sur ma joue, et je m'empressai de la chasser d'une main tremblante. Je sentis une main prendre la mienne, et quand je tournais ma tête, je vis un Kane plutôt détendu le regard perdu dans les étendues de champs qui se présentaient à nous.

_ On va voir où sont les autres stations, puis on ira rejoindre les cents ?

La voix grave d'une adulte me tira de mes pensées et je me retournai, lâchant inconsciemment la main de Kane. C'était un homme, grand, d'une quarantaine d'années qui venait de parler. Il me semblait l'avoir déjà croisé sur l'Arche, mais il m'était impossible de me rappeler son métier, ou même son prénom. En parlant, il avait semblé s'adresser à Kane et à moi en particulier. Après tout, dans un groupe, il faut toujours désigner des personnes considérées comme des "meneurs", sinon, tout le monde est perdu. Je n'étais pas étonnée qu'ils aient choisi Kane. Ils le détestaient, mais l'acte de courage dont il avait fait preuve – vouloir se sacrifier pour que l'on puisse rejoindre la Terre - avait particulièrement marqué les personnes de notre station. Et moi aussi. J'avais été portée par la joie de retrouver ma fille, mais en y pensant, je n'aurais pas voulu perdre Kane en échange. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il était devenu la bouée à laquelle je m'accrochais. Je savais donc pourquoi ils le désignaient meneur. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi ils avaient décidé de se tourner vers moi, aussi. Peut-être parce qu'il faut une femme pour compenser, qu'un meneur n'est pas assez et que j'étais la personne la plus proche de Kane, capable de le stabiliser ?

Nous avions presque passé la moitié de la journée restante à atteindre les différentes stations. J'avais soigné les plus graves blessés, certains avaient enterré les quelques personnes qui n'avaient pas supporté l'atterrisage. Puis nous étions partis vers le campement des cents. Jaha nous guidait, bien que sa voix était triste et plutôt désespérée. J'avançais devant, avec Kane et deux autres adultes, tandis que le reste du groupe était un peu à la traîne derrière nous. Chaque pas me rapprochait de ma fille, j'étais poussée par une adrénaline agréable. Découvrir les paysages de cette planète ne m'aidait pas à me calmer. C'était magnifique. La forêt que nous traverssions était d'un vert assez inhabituel, la radioactivité ayant modifié certaines couleurs, mais cela ne nous empêchait pas d'être émerveillés à chaque nouvelle clairière.  
Le soleil commençait à s'effacer lorsque Thelonious nous expliqua que nous étions arrivés dans moins d'un kilomètre, et qu'il devait couper la communication avec nous. Je tentai de le faire rester, mais il était déjà parti. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il découvre le campement en même temps que nous.  
Comme prédit, moins d'un kilomètre plus loin, nous arrivâmes dans une clairière qui semblait habitée. Les épaves du vaisseau des cents étaient regroupées un peu partout, et des tentes étaient installées en cercle. Au premier abord, tout semblait parfait, tout semblait aller.  
Puis le manque de civilisation alerta certaines personnes. Quelques hommes s'avancèrent en premiers, dont Kane. Puis des "oh mon Dieu" se firent entendre et Kane s'avança vers moi, m'encerclant dans ses bras, chuchotant à mon oreille.

_ Ne t'approche pas Abby, ne regarde pas.

Des cris, de femmes cette fois-ci, se firent entendre. Je pouvais reconnaître certaines de mes amies, qu'on ne choquait pas si facilement. Intriguée, et surtout terrifiée, je me défis de l'emprise de Kane pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Devant moi gisaient une dizaine, peut-être une vingtaine de cadavres, noirs, comme s'ils avaient pris feu. Je poussai un cri et tombai sur le sol, la vision brouillée par les larmes.

_ Non, non... murmurai-je entre deux sanglots.

Je sentis une main dans mon dos, certainement celle de Kane, puis une autre, - plus douce, plus petite - prendre mon poignet, tentant de me relever.  
Je finis par me calmer et un silence pesant avait gagné notre groupe. Beaucoup étaient sous le choc, personne ne s'attendait à trouver un tel spectable en arrivant.

_ Ce ne sont peut-être pas les cents. Les squelettes ont l'air imposant, et il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Nos enfants ont peut-être fui avant que cela n'arrive. Nous n'avions plus de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines.

Je ne savais pas qui avait parlé, trop déboussolée pour tenter de repérer la personne, mais je lui en étais reconnaissante. Clarke n'était peut-être pas morte. Elle ne devait pas être morte. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être en me détestant, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. C'était une battante, elle était intelligente. Rien ne me prouvait qu'elle appartenait à ces cadavres. Ils étaient tous tellement brûlés qu'on pouvait à peine distinguer s'ils étaient des hommes ou des femmes. Et, effectivement, ils étaient bien trop développés pour appartenir à des adolescents.

Je tournais, encore et encore, enroulée dans un duvet qui servait de lits. La fin de journée avait été épuisante, et était passée comme un ralenti. Nous avions enterré les corps, cherché de quoi manger, essayé de construire des lits confortables. Les sourires et les yeux pétillants avaient quitté nos visages. Comment quatre-vingt adolescents, - plus ou moins - avaient pu se volatiliser ainsi ? Il avait vite fait nuit et nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de Jaha, ce qui avait terminé de m'achever. Pourtant, allongée dans mon duvet, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Accablée par trop de pensées, presque toutes destinées à ma fille. Au bout d'un moment, agacée d'être couchée pour rien, je me défis du sac de couchage et me levai en direction de la forêt. Je trouvai une petite colline et m'y posai, admirant le ciel étoilé. J'avais imaginé ma première nuit ici différemment. J'avais espéré la passer avec ma fille, heureuse, oubliant mes problèmes. Au lieu de ça, j'étais triste, inquiète et surtout, sans Clarke.

_ Je suis désolée, murmurai-je au ciel, comme si ma fille y était, comme si elle pouvait m'entendre.  
_ Ce n'est rien.

Je sursautai, surprise d'entendre une voix, celle d'un homme qui plus est. Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec un Kane mi-inquiet, mi-amusé.

_ Oh, Marcus.. je suis désolée, si je t'ai réveillé.  
_ Tu t'es déjà excusée. Et j'étais réveillé.

Je secouais la tête, peu convaincue. Je doutais du fait qu'il s'était levé juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il n'y avait aucune raison qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans le monde des rêves, à part moi. Il se déplaça et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, admirant le ciel. Nous restâmes ainsi, silencieux, pendant un long moment. Seul le bruissement des feuilles portées par le vent venait interrompre ce silence.

_ Elles sont belles. Je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de les voir un jour.

La voix de Kane était douce, légèrement affaiblie par la fatigue. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il parlait des étoiles, perdue dans mes pensées. J'hochai la tête, ne sachant quoi dire. Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui. Sur trois générations, nous n'étions même pas trois cent à voir la Terre. Il y eut une légère brise et je frissonnai. Mon corps n'était pas habitué à cette température, j'étais en débardeur et sans couverture, j'avais un peu froid. Je sentis Kane bouger et une matière douce recouvrit mes épaules et mon dos. Il venait d'enlever sa veste et me l'avait donnée. Je souris et le regardai, reconnaissante. Je ne connaissais presque pas cette facette du chancelier, mais elle me plaisait. Elle était agréable et beaucoup plus représentative du réel Kane.

_ Merci, soufflai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, mais je pouvais deviner un léger sourire sur son visage. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était gentil avec moi. Après tout, nous nous détestions i peine deux semaines. Je le détestais, du moins. Il était prêt à me faire expulser de l'Arche. Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt, cette soudaine inquiétude envers moi ? Il finit par détourner la tête, fixant les axes noctures. C'était la pleine lune et je pouvais le distinguer presque comme en plein jour. Au bout d'un moment, il brisa d'une voix peu assurée le silence qui s'installait.

_ Tu vas la retrouver, Abby. Je le sais.

Cette phrase emplie de compassion eut le don de me surprendre. J'étais touchée de constater qu'il essayait de me rendre l'espoir que je perdais peu à peu. Je le rejoignis à la contemplation des cieux, mais essentiellement pour cacher les larmes qui menacaient de couler. J'avais presque oublié le pourquoi j'étais réveillée en pleine nuit. Et toutes les sensations qui m'avaient assaillies au cours de la journée revenaient me frapper de plein fouet. L'émerveillement, l'excitation, la joie. Puis l'accablement, la tristesse, le désespoir. Toutes ces émotions ressortaient, elles me terrifiaient. Je ne savais pas encore combien de temps les trois dernières allaient m'accompagner. Pour toujours, peut-être ?

_ Je... si elle est morte...

Je m'arrêtai, incapable de continuer. Kane savait tout à fait comment je me sentais par rapport à Clarke. Ma culpabilité depuis qu'elle savait que j'avais tué son père me rongeait tellement qu'il n'était pas tombé dans le piège de mes sourires.

_ Elle ne l'est pas. Si tu n'as plus la force d'espérer, je le ferais pour toi.

Encore une fois, je fus surprise de sa réponse si douce. Je savais qu'il n'était pas doué pour réconforter les gens, qu'il était mal à l'aise avec tout le monde. Mais ce soir, il semblait décidé à m'ouvrir son coeur, à me montrer qu'il était là pour moi. Des perles salées avaient regagné mon visage, entrecoupées par quelques sanglots que j'essayai de rendre discrets, la tête baissée.

_ Merci...

En guise de "de rien", il passa un bras derrière mon dos et le caressa avec douceur. Ce contact me fit frissonner, puis mon corps se détendit, apaisé par ce geste. Je n'avais pas été proche avec quelqu'un comme ça depuis la mort de mon mari, et je devais avouer que c'était agréable. Ce sentiment de compter pour quelqu'un me manquait. Je levai la tête vers lui et il plongea son regard dans le mien. Des heures semblaient passer pendant que l'on se regardait, trouvant tout deux un certain réconfort dans les pierres précieuses de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, il enleva sa main de derrière mon dos et la posa sur mon visage, séchant avec son pouce les dernières traces de larmes sur mes joues. Je déposai ma main sur la sienne, et j'avais l'impression d'être coupée du monde. De l'extérieur, on devait avoir l'air terriblement ridicules, enfermés dans notre bulle. Mais heureusement pour nous, il n'y avait personne. Finalement, prise par une envie, une impulsion, j'approchai mon visage du sien et scellai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Au début, il semblait réticent, ne comprenant certainement pas ce qui lui arrivait. Puis il finit par se détendre, m'accordant plus de place, partageant mon plaisir. Nos lèvres ne se séparèrent que lorsque le besoin d'oxygène se fit ressentir. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant encore le doux échange. Il se remit à observer les étoiles et j'en fis de même, bercée par la nuit et par la chaleur du baiser. Il prit ma main, jouant inconsciemment avec nos doigts entrelacés.

_ Je les attraperai, pour toi, fit Kane après un moment.

Je baissai la tête et le regardai, perplexe. Il prit une inspiration, ferma les yeux. Je pouvais apercevoir un léger sourire se peindre sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et continua à fixer la toison argentée.

_ Les étoiles. Je les attaperai pour toi, s'il le fallait.

Je continuai à le fixai et serrai encore plus ma main, déjà bien plaquée contre la sienne. Si l'on me voyait, je devais certainement ressembler à une adolescente après son premier baiser. Toute rouge, avec un sourire un peu idiot sur le visage. Cette phrase me réchauffait le coeur, me faisant oublier toutes mes peurs et toutes mes inquiétudes. Cette phrase, pour une personne qui découvrait la Terre, valait tous les "je t'aime".

* * *

J'aime la guimauve, effectivement ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Et à très vite ! (Je promets que le bouton "review" ne mangera personne... au contraire, ça me fera plaisir !)


End file.
